


Cow Angels

by hardcoreGSfan (nickjr)



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickjr/pseuds/hardcoreGSfan
Summary: Neo Roanoke did not expect the crew of the Archangel to speak cow. (Not as hilarious/cracky as it sounds, I swear. Still has some humor, of course.)Late cross-post from fanfiction.net





	Cow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net in April 2014. Cross-posted here on AO3 in March 2021.
> 
> Why does this exist? Because I couldn't get it out of my head unless I got it out of my head lol
> 
> Original author's notes are at the end of this fic.

Neo Roanoke did not expect the crew of the Archangel to speak cow. He had no clue what to make of their attempts to speak cow to him.

"Hey, Mu!"

"What are you, a cow? I've already said that I don't speak cow! The name's Neo Roanoke, by the way, in case you forgot."

It wasn't until someone had the bright idea to spell out Mu's name that Neo Roanoke realized the crew of the Archangel did not speak cow.

**Author's Note:**

> Original author's notes:
> 
> Yeah, this has been bothering me since I first watched GS xD
> 
> Sorry if you first read this chapter while it was blagh. Forgot to edit the story in the doc manager.


End file.
